


hollow-point smile

by locrianrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: Lon'qu/F!Robin Flash Fiction compilation. Additional tags and warnings for each story at the start of the chapters. Works will typically be under 1,000 words.
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Lon'qu, Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 12





	1. so long and goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major character death, implied violence to a child

Some part of his wife still remembered him. Lon’qu reasoned that this was true— he was alive, after all, and even with all the others slain and long since dead, still he hung from his wrists in the beast’s throne room, kept captive until the dragon tired of toying with him, taunting him with the knowledge of how he had failed her. 

There were moments at the start of his captivity and torment when he would have sworn that he saw Grima twitch, fleeting moments where something else rose in the monster, fighting against it, but those moments only brought him pain when they ended as Grima lashed out against him in punishment for whatever Robin might have attempted internally. 

Now he hung in the dark as he waited, silent as he always was now, mind empty. His past allies were long gone and dead, the world in chaos.

The sound of small footsteps approaching in the dark hall raised him from the blank space in his mind, squinting down at the small figure who approached him, obviously trying to move silently. 

It took Lon’qu a moment to recognize the figure as he slipped off his hood, eerily similar to the one his mother still wore. Morgan truly was still just a child, barely born before Robin had left them, and it had been far too long since he’d seen the boy. If not for Grima’s maddened ramblings, Lon’qu would have thought him dead, but seeing him here--

“Father? I--I’ll get you out.” Morgan whispered. “She won’t know I’m here yet.”

She would know, Lon’qu knew, but he’d long since lost the ability to fight back against Grima. Morgan would be with them now— a twisted approximation of the family he’d once had, but together again nonetheless— but Morgan would suffer if he stayed, so Lon’qu tried to force his lips to move, to warn his son.

Words were impossible to form, and Lon’qu grunted in pain as Morgan managed to free one of his wrists, arms atrophied from their long lack of movement. Grima had tired of the novelty of his movement long ago, leaving him there, and now, as Morgan freed his other wrist, he slumped to the ground, unable to stand. 

Morgan struggled to pull him to his feet, unable to lift him from the ground. Lon’qu attempted to grab his hand to do anything to warn him that she was here, had to be here. 

“My dear son!” Her voice echoed across the room, already there, always there, and Morgan spun to face the remnants of his mother. “I knew you’d join us eventually.”

She was in there, Lon’qu knew. She recognized Morgan, she knew him as her son. She was alive so long as she knew them. She was alive so long as Grima could not kill Lon’qu, couldn’t bring the body that had been hers to destroy what was left of him. 

Lon’qu hated Grima for what she’d done to his wife and all of them, for how she’d twisted him. 

Morgan lashed out against Grima. He truly didn’t know better— he didn’t know how futile resistance was. Lon’qu needed to help his son. Grima would crush him, break him down to nothing. 

Lon’qu tried to pull himself towards Grima, crawling to Grima’s feet despite the pain in his disused limbs as she easily dodged Morgan’s spell. 

The flash of Morgan’s magic lit up the room as Lon’qu reached Grima’s feet as she lashed out at Morgan, strike carefully calculated to not kill, but to send him sprawling. 

“You would come for your father, but not for me?” Grima asked as she stalked away from Lon’qu and his attempts to slow her, walking to crouch at Morgan’s side, running a clawed hand through his hair. 

The boy whimpered, and Lon’qu felt a flare of pain, unable to move further.

“You should think more of you mother.” Grima muttered. “None of them care enough for you. It’s me that you need to care for. Your father learned, with time.”

Lon’qu hated Grima. He longed for the fragment of Robin he believed was still inside her, despite his anger at Robin for giving up, for giving in. Robin wouldn’t want to see them hurt. Grima would, but whenever she hesitated before a blow that would have hurt him, Lon’qu knew that Robin was still there. He loved Robin, he hated Grima, but in moments like this it was harder to remember who was which, that Robin would not have gone this far.

Morgan cried out in pain, Lon’qu unable to see what Grima was doing as she crouched over him, and he loathed both Grima and Robin for keeping him here to bear witness to this. Death would have been more of a mercy than this. 

“I didn’t know if I would be enough to bring you here.” Grima mused, and Morgan screamed again. “I had to keep him alive long enough to see if you would, but now—”

Lon’qu saw the flash of light for a moment before he felt the burning pain surrounding him, struggling to speak to Morgan, to call out and apologize even as Grima took the last of what Lon’qu had left.


	2. this world is after me, after you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warnings, set some time post time skip.

Lon’qu eyed Robin as she crouched by the fire, using the light to study the tome that she’d recovered in combat, stolen from a fallen enemy. She disliked the cold in Regna Ferox, and while he was long used to it, she’d be sitting by the fire late into the night until she was tired enough to pass out, something that he knew would be happening soon from how she’d started to slump. 

Lon’qu enjoyed having his space when he slept, but Robin would undoubtedly be pressed up against him tonight to stay warm. He’d grown accustomed to it since they married, and here on the road he knew she would be cold.

“The tent’s ready.” He said as he stepped over to her, eyeing Tharja where she sat across the fire, staring intently at Robin as she worked. 

“I’ll be there soon.” She muttered, studying the pages. “I had some ideas, but I want to be sure.”

“How’s your head?” He asked. 

She slowly looked up at Lon’qu at that, tearing bleary eyes away from the tome. “Not as bad as before.”

“Sleep could help.”

“Maybe.” Robin sighed, looking down again. “I just need a few more minutes.”

“You need to sleep.” Lon’qu said, gingerly reaching for her arm.

Robin sleepily pulled away before he could reach her, and Lon’qu watched as the tome tumbled from her loose grip and into the flames, followed rapidly by Robin’s unthinking hand as she moved to grab it from where it’d fallen. 

Lon’qu lunged for her arm as she let out a cry, jerking her away from the fire, Tharja moving to grab an armful of snow before pressing it to Robin’s smoking sleeves, stepping away when it was safely extinguished. 

“Woman.” Lon’qu began through gritted teeth. “You need to rest. What were you thinking?” Lon’qu could feel Robin shaking as he pulled back her sleeve, carefully rolling it up and examining her glove.

“Do you need a healer?” Tharja asked from where she’d stepped back to lurk. 

“No.” Lon’qu said as he carefully removed the singed glove, methodically looking over Robin’s hand. “She should be fine.”

“I was just thinking that I was cold.” Robin said, voice shaky but still unmistakably attempting to cheer him. “I thought that the fire would—”

“Don’t.” He replied. “Don’t joke about that.”

Robin pulled her arm back into her now singed sleeve, looking down for a moment, then nodded slowly. 

“I’ll head off Frederick.” Tharja remarked languidly. “He probably heard. You two better turn in.”

“Thank you, Tharja.” Robin nodded to her, slowly standing. 

Lon’qu nodded to Tharja, then followed Robin closely as she walked to their tent, and only when they were inside did he speak, voice a fierce whisper. 

“What were you thinking?”

“I haven’t been able to sleep easily.” Robin admitted simply. “Not in a while.”

“You can’t fight safely.” Lon’qu said. 

“I can’t sleep.” Robin shrugged. “I try to. I’m still needed on the battlefield. I do what I can.”

“I’ll tell Chrom.”

“You wouldn’t.” Robin glared at him. 

“Take care of yourself.” Lon’qu crossed his arms. “You won’t listen to me. You have to listen to him.”

“I can’t talk to Chrom about it.” Robin said. 

“I’m not going to argue this.” Lon’qu stated. He knew that Robin would argue for hours if he let her, and by the end of it he’d be so turned around and exhausted that he’d lose track of what they’d started about, and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with that now. 

Her carelessness— and his lack of attentiveness— had gotten her hurt, and if she wouldn’t do anything about it, then he would. Lon’qu began to roll out his bedroll, ignoring Robin behind him until he heard a quiet sniff. 

Lon’qu turned to look at her, taking in how she was holding the hand that she’d reached into the fire with tightly, rubbing at the mark. 

“I keep having dreams.” She said. “I hurt people I care about.”

That was something Lon’qu was intimately familiar with. Robin knew that. 

“I just want you to try. I—” He steeled himself. “—I'll be here if you need me.” 

“I’ll try for you.” Robin said finally, uncharacteristically nervous. “The headaches are still making things hard.”

“Did you talk to Libra?”

“I did. He didn’t see anything wrong.”

Lon’qu slowly reached for Robin’s hand, pulling it away from her rubbing. 

“Lay down with me.” Lon’qu said. If he asked her, he knew she’d try. Robin was far more keen on touching than him, and any offers from him were typically met with great enthusiasm. 

The thought of losing her now was unthinkable. When he’d first met her, he’d dismissed her as an (admittedly tactically gifted) fool, but with all the figs she’d thrown and pestering she’d done, he’d grown attached without even noticing he was, and he’d opened up to her in a way he hadn’t been able to in years. She mattered deeply to him, and he was determined to keep her safe. 

“Fine.” Robin sighed. “No promises.”

“Libra might have some tea that could help you sleep.”

“Tharja would be more than willing to hex me.” Robin said. 

“That might not be a good idea.”

“Backup plan.” Robin sighed as Lon’qu slipped into his bedroll. “If nothing else works after we finish this, I give her free rein.”

Lon’qu grumbled at that. As well intentioned as Tharja seemed to be at the best of times, her hexes came with a cost for any help they offered. He was aware after how she’d tried to help him. 

“Joking.” Robin slotted herself in beside him. “Sorry.” 

Lon’qu draped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. 

“Frederick will have me up early.” Robin yawned. “You know how it is.”

“If you sleep.” Lon’qu said. 

“I’ll try.” 


	3. gravity don't mean too much to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fragment of a moment on the way to valm, no warnings apply.

Robin had known that the peace couldn’t last. She’d hoped that with Gangrel dead, things would be better, but now, the pieces falling terrifyingly into place, she knew that her suspicions that it wouldn’t last had been right. 

Chrom had firmly ordered her that she wasn’t to leave camp alone after Validar’s attack and Lucina’s reveal. There was something that Lucina wasn’t telling them. Robin wasn’t a fool, she could see that Lucina frowned when she looked at Robin or dodged her questions about the future, and Lucina’s accusations and interrogations about what Robin’s attentions were with Chrom had only furthered that theory. 

Robin knew what she remembered. She knew the memories that had been all she could remember when she woke in that field, and she’d seen the Hierophant who could have been her with Validar. She’d assumed at first that the other could only be her sister, but now, with Lucina here and others from the future joining them a terrifying picture had begun to piece itself together in her mind. 

Robin made her decision on the boat to Valm. If she was destined to kill Chrom, to strike him down and scar the world and all the children that they’d begun to find, then she would reject her destiny. Chrom didn’t understand what she meant there, but Robin hoped that Lucina would understand. Whatever she was in the other world— Robin would not fall to whatever destiny Validar taunted her with. 

Lon’qu found her after the battle, both of them smoky and battered, but alive. 

“I’m going to fix this.” Robin said. “I won’t let what happened there happen here.”

Lon’qu didn’t speak, holding her close in the darkness of the hold of the ship. 

“I won’t fall.” She whispered into his chest, letting the rocking of the ship lull her into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a scrap that ended up being its own thing, title from bulletproof heart by my chemical romance


End file.
